GameOver meets Bri
by GameOver25
Summary: GameOver is injured in a fight with Him! He meets Bri one week later! What happens when Bri thinks he's a RRB! What happens when he falls for her! What if he saves her live and revives her parents to prove he's not her foe. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: PrologIntro

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Bri belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Chapter 1: Intro/Prolog

GameOver's P.O.V.

I was in the hospital for 5 days and left with new powers! One of with I would soon discover to be my Personal power! This new power would be more powerful then my ability to bring my imagination to life, and little did I know how much I'd need it. I had a pretty good idea tho!

Bri's P.O.V.

I left the hospital feeling much more powerful then when I got there. I wonder what happened! "And who was that boy in the room across from mine?", I though out loud. "I think his name was GameOver.", the nurse told me! "I guess it doesn't matter." I though.

Nobody's P.O.V.

"And so it begins", said Him!

Professor .U's P.O.V.

One week later…

"Bubbles!,Get down here!", I shouted with anger!

"Uh oh!", Bubbles whispered to herself. "I think he found out!"

That's the end of the chapter! Review. Tell me what you think. But most important of all, Tell me how you think Bri should meet GameOver! And a shout out to Nicky0 for letting me use her OC! Nicky, It Gets Better! If your reading this, tell me what YOU think in the reviews, and PM me If you think I should give you OC a personal power and a new form that is her GameOver form!


	2. Chapter 2 GameOver and Bri fall in love

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Bri belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Bubble's P.O.V.

I flew to the lab, fearing the professor found out I gave both Bri and GameOver Chemical X to save them! "Yes, Professor?", I said not daring to look him in the eye! "You gave GameOver Chemical X, didn't you?", said the professor. "Yes, Yes I did.", I replyed. "Thank the heavens.", the professor prayed!

GameOver and Bri's P.O.V

"What the a RRB!, Get away from me", I shouted as I ran from who I though to be a RRB!

"What? I'm not a RRB!, As a matter of fact, I hate them!, I replyed!

Then the RRBs came in through the window!

GameOver's point of view!

Great, now she thinks I lead the RRBs right to her! "One more step closer to the girl and I'll kick you ass RRBs!", I yelled, not wanting the RRBs to harm her! "What?, Your protecting me?, but your one of them!", Bri said confused! "Do I look like I'm friends with the guys that almost killed my sisters the PowerPuff Girls!?", I replyed with anger!

Bri's Point Of View!

"He's fighting with his own team!", I whispered thinking he was a RRB!

The fight grew intense and a beam came at me, I was ready to use my ability of time travel when out of nowhere GameOver saved me! "Why did you save me?", I asked! "I've fallen for you." He replyed! Out of nowhere I fell in love with GameOver. Then the most amazing thing happened. We both started to glow white! I felt pure and like a goddess. What is this power I feel?

Well that's that for this chapter. There will be a BIG surprise in the next chapter! You'll have to wait to find out what! See you then!


	3. Chapter 3: Prolog to Battle!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Bri belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Bri's Point Of View

I feel so powerful, I though. "I-I-I, I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend.", I said "I know, the truth is whenever I full in love with someone something bad ALWAYS happens to them." "I think we need time to find out if our feelings are true." "I don't what you in danger you can't defend yourself against!", GameOver replyed. "But if you need help just tell Blossom, Bubbles, and/or Buttercup, and they'll get me", he said. "Ok!, and thanks.", was my simple reply!

GameOver's Point Of View

As Bri walked in the direction of the professors' lab I though to myself about how my power level went through the roof just a few seconds ago. "We're going to cross paths more then we both know.", I whispered to myself! Then Brute flew through the window. "What do you want Brute.", I said in an annoyed tone, without turning around! "You may be alive, but soon you will wish you never met Him.", she said. "Soon…." "Ya, Ya!, Soon I will die!, I know, I know!", I cut her off.

Him's Point Of View

"Oh! So, GameOver is still alive, and with new powers, This will be fun!", Him echoed.

In the next chapter Him and GameOver Battle at full power. Who will win? Read the next chapter to find out.

GameOver: And review!, (Turns to GameOver25): We have a problem, Him is trying to destroy us and force you to make him the hero of the story.

GameOver25: What!? Tell Him that if he wants to be the hero, he can ask nicely, other wise I'll kill him before he fights you at full power. (To self): *Sighs* I knew I should have god proofed all the story doors, why I didn't, I'll never know! (To readers): If you want more, then review, and tell my what you truly think, NO LIES OR SUGAR CODING!


	4. God GameOver VS Devil Him: The Ultimate

War

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Bri belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point of View

"I must find Him before it's too late.", I said, rushing to Mojo's Lair! "What's taking GameOver so long, I mean he can move "Over 9,000!" times the speed of light and time fused!", Him said. "I must hurry." "Chaos Speed Break!", I shouted, using the Chaos Speed Break.

Bri's Point Of View

"Snake, sorry I'm late for our date, I ran into the RRBs!", I explained. "No problem, jusssst don't be late next time.", Snake replyed!

Nobody's Point Of View

I'm here Him, Now show yourself!", GameOver yelled. "Oh, good to see you didn't chicken out, Now let's fight!", Him said in reply. The fight was long but now we get back to it. "I've had enough Him, lets finish this once and for all, God form FULL POWER!", GameOver screamed at the top of his lungs, while transforming in to his Ultimate form (God version). "Hahahaha, That form is WEAK!", Him shouted back while transforming into his Devil form! "I will defeat you Him!", shouted God GameOver! "You're too weak, even in THAT FORM!", Devil Him shouted back in hatred.

GameOver's Point Of View

I fought Devil Him and was about to deal the final blow when Brute jumped right in front of my blast. "Are you alright?", I asked as I blocked the blast. "I'm fine, but I was protecting Him.", Brute replyed. Great Him and Brute are in love, Now I can't kill him, I though!

Julia's Point of View

I met GameOver years before this and slowly fell in love with him and I am returning. "Julia, What are you doing here?", GameOver asked, Clearly love struck. "I came for a Vist.", I responded. He's clearly torn between me and Bri!

End of chapter, Please Review!

Special secret event in the next chapter, tell me what you think the event is in your reviews!


	5. Enter Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate God

hog

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Bri belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

GameOver's Point Of View

Julia and I met up again, and I was surprised at her being in Townsville. I looked to my right and saw Brianna walking out of the Right On Time dinner.

"Oh, Hello Brianna.", I said to her.

"Hello again, GameOver.", was her response. "Yousss know thissss guy?", Snake asked. "Yes!, I met him when I ran into the Rowdy Ruff Boys, I mistakenly though he was a Rowdy Ruff Boy, but he saved my life and fought them.", Bri explained.

"Well, I thank yousss for ssssaving my girlfriend.", Snake thanked me.

"Your welcome.", was my reply.

Just then, Him and Brute appeared out of nowhere. "Great!, Now what?!", I cursed the devil under my breath.

Brianna's Point Of View

As GameOver was getting beat up by Him and Brute, I felt sadness and anger build up inside of me. "Stop it!, Get away from him!", I screamed. I was surprised at my reaction. "Stop!"! Suddenly, Time came to a brief stand-still. Somehow I froze time. "What the!?", GameOver half yelled, half asked in confusion. I quickly beat up Him and Brute, then, I unfroze time, and they went flying into the junkyard. I then realized I was falling for GameOver. It was a slow process, but the feeling was as strong as Mojo Jojo's robots.

GameOver's Point Of View

One Day Later….

I need love in my life if I'm to defeat Him, I realized as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog can run at full speed.

Seven Months Later….

Bri and I dated for seven months, and I now believe that this relationship is fate. Him appears in the alleyway with a poof of red smoke. "Now you die GameOver.", he echoed in his scary voice. "Not today Him!", I yelled in reply. Then I started to glow white, and to feel like a god. "Behold, My last form!", I shouted as I became Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog. I looked at Bri and saw that she was also glowing white and transforming, and so, the Ultimate Battle Begins!...

End of chapter, Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Rise Of GameOver Brianna!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Bri belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Brianna's Point Of View

I feel like a Goddess as I start to glow white. "GameOver, What's happening to me!?", I asked, kind of in a panic.

"Don't panic, It's just a normal GameOver form transformation!", he answered.

I then transformed into GameOver Brianna. "It's time, Time to show the true power of love!", I said as GameOver Brianna. "Time for the Ultimate Battle."!

GameOver's Point Of View

She's finally done it, She's entered her ultimate form, I though.

"And now Him, We fight!", I shouted.

A short chapter, I know, but please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog and GameOver Brianna: Yes!, Please review or We'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you two can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based the two of you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ultimate GameOver and GameOver Brianna, the True Power of True Love is Reveled! The Sword of Unity VS The Sword of Diversity!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Brianna belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog's Point Of View

Him and I started to fight. I looked over to GameOver Brianna and saw that she and Brute were also fighting. "Him, This ends here and now!", I shouted. "I agree, This is our final battle with each other!", Him said in reply.

"You will be defeated Brute!", I heard GameOver Brianna shout. "No, It is you who shall be beaten GameOver Brianna!", was Brutes' reply.

GameOver Brianna's Point Of View

I fought Brute, but she was tuff, it is reasonable, taking in to account the fact she is the Power Punk Girl version of Buttercup. Just then, Brute punched me with such force that I smashed through 20 stores, 10 houses, 5 windows, Mojo Jojos' lair, and the mayors' office. "Take that!", Brute screamed. I flew straight at her using every drop of my strength and all the speed altering abilities I had, I froze time, and then melted it, when I hit her she smashed through 74 buildings, twice the amount of buildings I smashed through. "Ouch, That's got to hurt!", I exclaimed! I looked over to Ultimate GameOver and saw he did the same thing to Him using the power my attack had tenfold!

Him's Point Of View

"Brute come to me., They're beating us.", I said as Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog beats me to a pope.

"Coming Sourpuss.", she replied. We regrouped and each split in two. "Let's double gang them", I suggested. We were beating those two weaklings to a pope, when something unexpected happened. They double ganged our double gang. They started fighting together, and glowed white, then suddenly they rose into the sky and became a ball of bright, pure, white light. I knew this could only mean one thing, and I didn't like it, nor did I expect it! "Brute lookout!", I warned her.

Brute's Point Of View

I heard Him's warning, but when I looked to the sky I was Paralyzed with fear, and awe! "What is that!?", I asked

"That is the Final True Love Bomb Blaster.", Him answered

"The Final True What's-A-Who's-It's What Blaster-Huh?", I asked in ignorance, and confusion.

"The Final True Love Bomb Blaster, also known as The True Power of True Love, also called The Sword of Unity!", Him answered again.

"What!?", I screamed my head off.

N/A's Point Of View

As Ultimate GameOver and GameOver Brianna went into space and turned into a ball of light, Him and Brute tried to come up with a plain to escape the "Deadly-To-Evil" attack. Ultimate GameOver and GameOver Brianna turn into swords of light and come down upon them.

"I am The Sword of Purity, Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog!", Ultimate GameOver shouted.

"I am The Sword of Love, GameOver Brianna!", GameOver Brianna shouted. As they shouted this white light surrounded them.

"And together we form, The Sword of Unity, Unity GameOver!", Ultimate GameOver and GameOver Brianna screamed in unison as they joined together and the two white lights became one.

The Sword of Unity's (Ultimate GameOver, and GameOver Brianna fused together [Sonic/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Z Kai/Dragon Ball GT based fusion form!]) Point Of View

As we neared Him and Brute, we cough fire and started to pick up some amazing speed. Our strength and power doubled, no tripled, no increased infinity fold and as we grew closer to the two super powered crooks, we knew that we were going to beat them. "Look out here we come!", We screamed with a "Voice-Following-Voice" Echo effect in Echo-y unison. But then, they started to glow black. They were planning to use a counter-attack.

N/A's Point Of View

"I am The Sword of Corruption, Him!", Him shouted.

"I am The Sword of Hatred, Brute!", Brute shouted.

"And together we form, The Sword of Diversity, Diversity Him!", Him and Brute screamed in an echo-y unison as they multiplied and then fused together.

The Sword of Diversity's Point Of View (Same style of fusion as The Sword of Unity)

"You better run because here we come", we screamed in a "Voice-Following-Voice Echo" Echo-y unison!

N/A's Point Of View

As The Sword of Unity and The Sword of Diversity clash, the force of the clashing of the two opposite energy fields caused white, black, and gray energy beams to go everywhere. The Sword of Unity was winning, but just barely.

Mean while with the Power Puff Girls…

"Buttercup, flank to the right and use your leaser eyes to push Butch left, Bubbles, flank to the left and use your leaser eyes to push Boomer right, I'll flank center and use both my leaser eyes and my Ice Breath to keep Brick stuck in the middle!", Blossom commanded.

"Right, Blossom!", Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.

"Time to use the Sword of Righteousness!", Blossom said.

"Right!", Bubbles and Buttercup replied in unison.

"I am The Sword of Wisdom, Blossom!", Blossom shouted.

"I am The Sword of Mercy, Bubbles!", Bubbles shouted.

"I am The Sword of Strength, Buttercup!", Buttercup shouted

"And together we form, The Sword of Righteousness!", Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup shouted in unison.

"Let's show them our new move boys!", Brick shouted.

"I am The Sword of Brute, Brick!", Brick shouted.

"I am The Sword of Ignorance, Boomer!", Boomer shouted.

"I am The Sword of Craziness, Butch!", Butch shouted.

"And together we form, The Sword of Badness!", Brick, Boomer, and Butch shouted in unison.

The Power Puff Girls soon defeat the Rowdy Ruff Boys!

Back with The Sword of Unity….

The Sword of Unity soon triumphs over The Sword of Diversity!

Back to the Power puff girls….

The Rowdy Ruff Boys flew to the Professor's house, and took control of the Dynamo. Dynamo opens all of its rocket ports and opens fire. "Un-Oh, We have a problem named Dynamo!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Unity GameOver exclaimed in unison.

Woo! An Extremely Epic Chapter, I know right?! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog and GameOver Brianna: Yes, Please review or We'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you two can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based the two of you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	8. Chapter 8: A Problem Named Dynamo!

Chapter 8: A Problem Named Dynamo!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Brianna belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

N/A's Point Of View

"Blossom, look out!", yelled Bubbles as rockets were shot at Blossom.

"Thanks Bubbles." Blossom replied.

Unity GameOver's Point Of View

We are a white hedgehog with a slash of blue from the shoulder to the wrist on both arms. We have a mark on our forehead, the mark is a blue line down the middle with two blue lines curving the opposite direction of each other. "We must save them." We said. We punched Dynamo hard in the belly and it fell right over, but an armor plate fell off of Dynamo. "Oh no, Blossom, look out!" We shouted.

A Short Chapter, I know. Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog and GameOver Brianna: Yes, Please review or We'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you two can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based the two of you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Trio of Light, The Black, The White, and The Grey!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Brianna belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Unity GameOver's Point Of View

"(to readers): The following is a reference to Sonic X."

"The Gods are the seven chaos, chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of chaos be used" We chanted.

Unity Brianna's Point Of View

GameOver and I split back into two life forms.

Unity GameOver's Point Of View

"Blossom, I'll get you.", I said rushing to save my sister Blossom. Then out of nowhere three lights, black, white, and grey came into view.

I got captured by them and started to transform. "Infinite Slash GameOver", I shouted. I transformed, I touched my arms and heart and a jacket appeared, it was white with a slash of blue from the shoulder to the wrist on both arms, I touched my legs and shoes appeared they were white, I touched my hips and a male version of a skirt appeared, I touched my hips again and a white belt with a compact that's white with a blue P in the center appeared. My transformation was complete!

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog and GameOver Brianna: Yes, Please review or We'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you two can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based the two of you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Ending!

Chapter 9: Ending!

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls!

Brianna belongs to Nicky0

GameOver belongs to me

Everything else belongs to the rightful owners!

Unity GameOver's Point Of View

"(to readers): The following is a reference to Sonic X."

"The Gods are the seven chaos, chaos is the strength, the strength we all control, but only through unity can the true power of chaos be used" We chanted.

Unity Brianna's Point Of View

GameOver and I split back into two life forms.

Unity GameOver's Point Of View

"Blossom, I'll get you.", I said rushing to save my sister Blossom. Then out of nowhere three lights, black, white, and grey came into view.

I got captured by them and started to transform. "Infinite Slash GameOver", I shouted. I transformed, I touched my arms and heart and a jacket appeared, it was white with a slash of blue from the shoulder to the wrist on both arms, I touched my legs and shoes appeared they were white, I touched my hips and a male version of a skirt appeared, I touched my hips again and a white belt with a compact that's white with a blue P in the center appeared. My transformation was complete!

Professor's Point Of View

"What happened to me Professor?" Unity GameOver asked.

"I don't know, but I think I know who might." I answered.

"Who?", GameOver asked.

"You're going to Japan.", I quickly changed the subject. "You're going too Brianna," I told Brianna, who had just told my about her story.

"Ok, Japan it is." They said in unison, not knowing that each other were in the room.

GameOver's Point Of View

Brianna gave her ticket to her friend Zee and we went off to Japan….

N/A's Point Of View

The End!

A Good Chapter! Please review!

Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog and GameOver Brianna: Yes, Please review or We'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!

GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you two can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based the two of you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!


End file.
